


Aaron vs. Physics course vs. Neil’s sleep schedule

by All_for_the_andreil



Series: Wholesome twinyards [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron Minyard is tired, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Protective Andrew Minyard, Sassy Neil Josten, Slightly sleep deprived Neil Josten, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: Aaron doesn’t understand what’s happening in his physics course and Matt suggests he asks Neil for help. Aaron would literally rather do anything else, but in the end he doesn’t have much of a choice. Neil doesn’t make it exactly easy either.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Wholesome twinyards [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981907
Comments: 19
Kudos: 641





	Aaron vs. Physics course vs. Neil’s sleep schedule

Technically, Aaron knew from the start that doing premed will be fucking hard. He was prepared for the endless amounts of assignments and mountains of notes to learn. And maybe he didn’t possess Andrew’s eidetic memory, but he knew he could do that. It wasn’t an issue. 

What he didn’t exactly expect was this physics course that was completely unrelated to everything else he was doing. He chose it because it looked interesting and he thought it’d be easy. And now it’s too late to change or drop it. He needs to pass it. Possibly with a good grade. 

Fucking hell. 

But he is used to stupid problems. He is used to dealing with hard shit. He can surely pass few fucking physics tests. 

Well. It takes approximately two weeks and four lectures for Aaron to realize he will certainly not pass, since he understood absolutely nothing from what was the professor saying. 

Okay. He just needs someone who’ll explain it to him. That won’t be that hard, since there was plenty of people in his class. 

“Are you kidding, man?” The first person he asks says. “The only way to pass this course is to guess the answers and hope you’re at least close.” 

Aaron blinks in surprise. “Wait, does anyone here know what’s going on?” 

The guy laughs. “Hell no. Most people think that the professor just makes the equations up.” 

Aaron suppresses a groan. This doesn’t look good. 

He spends the evening going over his notes, trying to make some sense of the mess. It doesn’t help, on contrary only makes him feel more shitty about this whole thing. 

“I thought you want to study medicine, not engineering,” Matt says amusedly when he sees the equations. 

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Don’t you have any idea what I’m supposed to do?” 

Matt snorts. “God, no. Physics is not really my thing.” 

“I don’t think it’s anyone’s thing,” Aaron mumbles grumpily, frowning at his notebook. 

“You should try asking Neil. He’s insanely good with numbers,” Matt suggests and to Aaron’s horror, he doesn’t seem to be joking. The last thing Aaron wants is to spend more time with his brother’s weird boyfriend. 

“I’d rather die, thanks,” he sneers. 

Matt just shrugs. “Okay. It’s your call.” 

Aaron is looking at the red circled 35 on his test. Fucking shit. He tried the same thing as everyone else. Just guess the answer and pray it’s close. Apparently it didn’t work. There’s no way he’s going to pass this with such low scores. He has to do something. 

He can’t cheat, his notes won’t be any use anyway. Maybe bribe the teacher? Hm, he doubts that would work either. Let Andrew take the tests for him? That would end up even worse. Andrew sucks in physics. 

That leaves him with his biggest nightmare. Asking Josten for help. 

Aaron sighs. Slow and painful death sounds better than that. 

He hesitates before the monster’s dorm. Maybe he could do this on his own. Maybe he doesn’t need Josten’s help. Maybe – 

The door opens and Andrew walks out, stopping when he sees Aaron. “What.” 

Aaron shakes his head and steps away, giving Andrew space to walk by him. “Nothing.” 

Andrew narrows his eyes at him, clearly trying to figure out what’s going on, but in the end he fortunately lets it be and walks out, most likely heading for a class. 

Aaron takes a deep breath and listens to Andrew’s footsteps fading in the distance before summoning the courage and knocking on the door. 

“Yeah?” Josten calls from the inside. 

Aaron rolls his eyes. He has no idea how he’s going to survive spending more time with him that absolutely necessary. But he opens the door and steps inside. 

Neil is sitting on the floor with some textbook in his lap and he barely lifts his eyes to Aaron. “Andrew just left.” 

Aaron chews on his bottom lip. “I’m not here because of him.” 

Neil raises an eyebrow, still not looking up from the stupid textbook. “Okay?” 

Aaron hates this, hates this, hates this. “I need your help.” 

That finally makes Neil look up to him with surprise. “With?” 

Aaron gives him the physics test. “Do you have any idea how to solve these?” 

Neil stares at the papers in Aaron’s extended hand with confusion, but in the end resignedly takes them and flips through them. 

Aaron almost hopes he won’t have a clue what to do and he won’t have to do this. There are surely worse things than failing a course. 

But Neil gives him the papers back with casual: “Sure.” 

“Sure?” Aaron echoes stupidly. 

Neil shrugs. “It’s not like it’s hard.” Then he seizes Aaron with a smirk. “If you have few working braincells.” 

If Aaron had any other option, he would walk right out. But he doesn’t, so instead he says: “Can you help me with it?” 

Neil studies his face for annoyingly long, as if Aaron was talking in another language.

“I wouldn’t ask if I had any other choice,” Aaron adds grumpily when Josten still doesn’t answer.

Neil sighs. “Fine. Come by on Tuesday around 3 pm. And bring ice cream.”

“Ice cream?”  
Neil nods. “Ben&Jerry’s, the chocolate fudge flavored one.”

Aaron still doesn’t understand why is ice cream so important. “What?”

Neil rolls his eyes and goes back to his textbook. “Just do it.”

Aaron wants to protest – Ben&Jerry’s is too fucking expensive – but he knows he’s not in the position to negotiate, so he just resignedly nods and leaves before Josten can think of something else.

On Tuesday at 3 pm, he knocks on the monster’s dorm door again, positively hating his life and everything about it.

It’s Nicky this time, who opens the door. “Aaron, hi,” he greets him with wide smile, which Aaron doesn’t return.

“Hey. Is Josten around?”

Nicky seems more than surprised at that, but nods nevertheless. “Yeah, he’s in the bedroom.”

“Great,” Aaron mutters and makes his way there.

But when he opens the bedroom door, he freezes. Josten is lying in the lower bunk, asleep. And what’s worse, Andrew’s lying beside him, one arm wrapped around him, also sleeping. 

Aaron seriously considers just walking out and never coming back.

For fuck’s sake.

“Josten. Josten, get up.”

Neither Neil nor Andrew moves. They both look surprisingly relaxed in each other’s presence. Aaron wants to throw up.

Instead, he haltingly walks to them and shakes Neil’s shoulder.

The reaction is immediate. Both Neil and Andrew jerk awake, Neil grabs his wrist and Andrew points a knife at him, prepared to kill him.

“Jesus fucking christ,” Aaron mutters and takes a step away from them.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Andrew hisses. Aaron doesn’t fail to notice how he protectively pulls Neil closer to him. This is a fucking nightmare.

Aaron ignores the question. “Josten. It’s Tuesday, 3 pm.”

Neil blinks at him, still bit sleepy. “Uh. Shit. Right.” He turns to Andrew and says something in quiet russian that Aaron doesn’t even try to understand. Andrew snorts. “Did you bring the ice cream?” Neil asks him.

Aaron produces a pint and throws it at Neil, hoping to hit him in the face.

He doesn’t. Despite the sleepiness, Neil catches it and then passes it to Andrew. Of course. Aaron should’ve seen this coming. Josten wouldn’t want the ice cream for himself.

Andrew checks it’s the right flavor, then nods. Neil grins. Aaron wants to pour bleach into his eyes.

But finally, Neil climbs out of the bed, grabs Andrew’s hoodie that’s laying on the floor and motions for Aaron to go to the living room. Andrew trails slowly behind them.

“Okay,” Neil starts, flipping through Aaron’s notebook, looking over his notes. “What exactly don’t you understand?”

“Um.”

Andrew sits next to Neil and begins to devour the ice cream.

Neil looks up at Aaron. “Um?” He repeats sneeringly. When Aaron only glowers at him in response, he rolls his eyes and mumbles something in french that sounds like curse. Aaron doesn’t exactly blame him. “So. What about the basics?” He turns the notebook at Aaron, showing him the first two pages.

“Yeah. No.”

“No?”

“No.”

Neil sighs. “God, we’ll be there forever.”

Aaron wonders if it’s too late to take the running away and never coming back option.

It takes two hours for Aaron to catch up on the first few lectures, but it does feel like forever. Neil isn’t exactly bad teacher, but Aaron’s way too aware of his judging eyes on him all the time and Andrew’s mocking expression doesn’t help either.

But he finally understands the basics. Enough to be able to solve some problems. He also feels like his brain might explode.

“That’s it for today,” Neil announces and closes the notebook. “Tomorrow, same time.”

“Will you be asleep again?” Aaron sneers.

“Maybe. Bring more ice cream,” Neil retorts and turns all of his attention to Andrew, clear sign that they are done.

Aaron really hates his life.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Aaron says when he walks into the dorm a day later and finds Andrew sprawled on the couch, reading a book and Josten lying on top of him, fucking sleeping again.

Andrew doesn’t acknowledge his presence, just idly pets Neil’s hair.

“Does he not sleep at night like everyone else?” He sneers at Andrew.

Andrew downright ignores him.

Aaron shakes the ice cream pint in front of his face, which finally gets Andrew’s attention. He seizes Aaron with bored expression but extends his hand to him for the ice cream.

Aaron moves away from him. “Wake Josten first.”

“Neil.”

To Aaron’s surprise, Neil wakes up at once. “Yeah?” How is it possible that he wakes up when Andrew calls his name but not when Aaron did?

“My idiotic twin’s here.”

Neil groans, the sound muffled by Andrew’s T-shirt, but sits up at last. “Let’s get it over with,” he mumbles.

It goes like this for a week. Neil is usually asleep or just waking up from a nap when Aaron comes around and after the first two or three times, Aaron stops commenting on his weird sleep schedule. Andrew’s asleep less but from time to time Aaron finds him dozing off along with Neil and throws various objects at them from safe distance to wake them up. To his disappointment Andrew does wake up with a rather violent reaction but he never turns it towards Neil. Aaron might’ve hoped he’ll see his twin kick Neil to the ground once or twice.

“If you screw the test, don’t come back to me,” Neil announces to him, few days before Aaron’s second exam. “There’s nothing more I can do.” He yawns and Aaron frowns at him.

“What do you do at night that you’re always so tired?” He sneers.

Andrew gives him a warning look. Neil just shrugs.

Aaron pointedly doesn’t ask again.

The day before his test, he’s actually quite confident he understands everything, but he knows it’ll be better if he goes over it with Josten one last time. Josten agreed.

That’s why it surprises him that when he walks to the dorm, Andrew stands between the door, blocking his path, not letting him go inside. “Go away.”

Aaron frowns. “What? Come on, let me in.”

Andrew doesn’t move. “I said go away,” he repeats in cool tone.

Aaron isn’t in the mood for Andrew and his stupid attitude problem. “Where’s Josten?” He asks instead.

Andrew clenches his jaw. “Asleep.”

“Jesus, again? Then just wake him.”

“No.”

“What the fuck, Andrew?” Andrew was never happy about waking Neil up but he never downright refused.

“I’m not waking him today,” Andrew announces firmly.

“Why not?”

“Because he was fucking awake the whole night and he needs some sleep.”

Aaron doesn’t fail to notice the edge in Andrew’s voice, but he doesn’t know what’s wrong, so he just sneers: “Why can’t he just sleep at night like every other normal person?”

Andrew’s eyes are cold, ruthless. “Because of the nightmares, Aaron.”

Aaron freezes. _Oh_ , he thinks.

Now looking over the last week he realizes he should’ve notice that. How tired Josten seemed on practice. The concerned look on Andrew’s face whenever he gazed at Neil. How Neil flinched when someone raised their voice. The purple circles under his eyes.

Wow, Aaron is stupid for not seeing that before.

“Oh,” he says dumbly.

Andrew raises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. “Right. Now go away.”

“Okay,” Aaron agrees at last and goes.

“Josten!” Aaron almost yells as he rushes through the door to the dorm.

Neil, who’s sitting on the couch, jumps up in surprise, but when he sees it’s only Aaron, he relaxes. “What?”

“Look!” And pushes the paper with his exam results into Neil’s face, so he can properly see the 89 written in red.

“Oh. That’s good,” Neil says, slightly amused.

“Good? Are you kidding me? My professor said he hasn’t seen such good result in _ages_! My entire class thinks I’m a genius.”

Neil smirks. “They can’t be further from the truth,” he mumbles sneeringly, but there’s no heat behind the words.

Aaron rolls his eyes, but he can’t quite stop smiling. “Thanks. Really.”

Neil nods. “You’re welcome.”

When Aaron calms down and stops freaking out, he seizes Neil. He looks better than before, the circles under his eyes less visible, his skin less ashen. “You finally got some sleep?” He asks, for once without his usual hint of sarcasm.

“Yeah. I slept basically through the whole day.” He eyes Aaron. “Andrew told me he threw you out.”

“Yeah. But it’s fine.”

“He told me the same,” Neil mentions with a smirk. “I didn’t quite believe him.”

Aaron pulls out the test result back. “A genius,” he reminds him.

Neil chuckles. “Yeah, sure.”

For a second Aaron wonders if when someone saw them right now, they’d think they are friends and what surprises him even more is the fact that he probably wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 😗


End file.
